Magical Inheritance
by FreakyDeaky01
Summary: Harry is left out of the loop once again and although the consequences aren't life threatening, they certainly are life-changing. Post-DH, ignores epilogue, AU after that. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Notes:** This is only my second story ever written, so I welcome any feedback you might have, whether it be flames or praise. This is also the first time I've ever written anything with smut in it, so don't bash me too hard on that aspect, it doesn't come natural for me. The idea for this one just popped into my head as a one-shot one evening after watching TV, but after I finished, I saw the potential for this to possibly be the first in a series of stories based on this Magical Inheritance concept. If the response is positive, then I'll see about fleshing out a few of the other ideas I have for some of the other characters in the HP universe. **~FD01**

**-~-MI-~-**

Harry sighed as he made his way to the Ministry's floo room. He wanted so badly to find a way to cancel, but nothing viable or believable came to mind. Today was yet another one of Molly's famous Sunday dinners, but the difference this time, contrary to previous occasions where he actually felt excitement toward these gatherings, was that he'd been dumped by Molly's only daughter just a little over a week ago.

On top of that, today's lesson in training had been possibly one of the biggest eye-openers he'd had in a long while. It was so mind-blowing that it nearly overtook the sorrow he'd been feeling at the realization that he'd been left alone in the world...again. No family (the Dursleys never being worthy of the title), no girlfriend, his schoolmate's were all moving on to their adult lives, spreading their wild oats all over the place, or whatever they called it. Heck, he didn't even have Hedwig to fall back on anymore. The hole she left behind when she was killed was only now beginning manifest itself. Now that he didn't have Ginny around for a distraction, he realized how Hedwig had been one of the most consistent companions he'd ever had since that fateful morning of his eleventh birthday.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as he made his way through the crowd. Today's training lesson was about Magical Inheritance. He had heard the term being thrown around at various points over the years, but he had always assumed it was just a matter of banks and will's. When the lesson was finally over, he had to ask himself why fate hated him so much.

It turns out that the reason the Aurors primary training program only lasts two years is because each and every witch and wizard supposedly had to go through their Magical Inheritance at the age of nineteen, which normally comes two years after you've graduated from school. Then, after you've achieved your Inheritance, you have the option of continuing your training out in the field as an Apprentice Auror, or you are left free to pursue other ventures if you so desire.

Just what is this Magical Inheritance you might ask? Well, basically, the way Harry understood it, it's when a witch or wizard goes through their magical puberty. Supposedly all magical beings are linked together in a wide variety of ways, but the basis to each and every magical being's original existence is that, at one point, they all started out as human beings. Therefore, when a magical human reaches their Magical Inheritance there is sometimes a slight chance that that person's magic may decide that they are destined to live apart from their base form and change into one of the various magical creatures that have existed throughout the world. The realization that there was even the slightest chance that Harry could turn into a goblin in the not-too-distant future was quite a revelation. True, the odds of changing into something not human was just under 4%, but the possibility was still there, and with how his life had gone for him so far, Harry wouldn't be surprised if he was somehow turned into a fat, bloated Blast-Ended Skrewt.

The only upside to this whole inheritance business was the possibility that one might become more than what they were before, while still retaining their humanity. Animagi, Metamorphmagi, Seer's, Empath's, Elemental's, Sorcerer's, they were all remote possibilities. The majority of those who go through their Magical Inheritance only experience an increase in their magical core's capacity, but for a select few, about 11%, if he remembered correctly, it was either feast or famine. Animagi or Elf. Seer or Mermaid. Sorcerer or Acromantula.

If discussing the magical world amongst Muggles was frowned upon, then talking about Magical Inheritance beyond the required lesson (which it turns out is required by the ministry, who sends out letters to everyone for their eighteenth birthday), was absolutely taboo. With the blood purity issue being a particular sensitive topic, especially these days now that Riddle was gone, the idea that a Malfoy could turn into a Grindylow on his nineteenth birthday, put a stigma on discussing anything related to this particularly important aspect of wizarding culture with anyone but your closest friends. It's not unlike circumcision in the Muggle world. Everyone knows it happens (or doesn't happen), but no one really ever talks about it. There's not really a good reason for it, it just...is. Which of course frustrated Harry to no end.

So that's where Harry's life stood now. He was about to floo over to the Burrow, voluntarily torturing himself by being in HER presence for the better part of one of his few precious days off, while in just over ten months, there was the possibility that he might find himself waking up as a frolicking Unicorn.

And as if that wasn't enough to be dealing with, Harry's ponderings over this newfound information now put a whole new perspective on the way he planned to live out his life. The prospect of spending the rest of his days traipsing around the world chasing dark wizard after dark wizard suddenly didn't seem so appealing anymore. While at the same time, the possibility of relaxing the afternoon away at his very own high-mountain cabin somewhere deep in some distant forest, having to worry about nothing but food, clothing and shelter, played across his imagination as something he thought he might like to work toward.

Who knows, maybe if he could get away from it all, at least for a little while, fate just might find it in her heart to stop treating him like her personal bitch at every turn.

**-~-MI-~-**

"Hermione, calm down!" Harry pleaded.

"That's just it, Harry, I can't! What if I become a banshee, or some...hag!"

"But what if you become a Siren, or an all-powerful Sorceress?"

His best friend of eight years slumped back down into their couch. The trio shared a flat together, though Ron was almost never home due to work. Even when he WAS home, he usually either went out with Hermione or to the Burrow to stuff his face till his jaw fell off.

"I just don't know what I'll do if I'm not...me...anymore. I knew this day would come since Fifth year, but now that it's about to happen I...I'm...scared."

Harry was about to comfort her some more when something clicked in his mind. "Wait, you knew about this since Fifth year? Why hadn't I ever heard of this before now?"

"Ron didn't tell you?"

"NO ONE TOLD ME!" He startled her with his shout, immediately feeling bad that he'd made her jump. "Sorry. No, no one told me. How did you find out?"

"There was a pamphlet sent out to every student the summer before...oh."

"Yeah...oh."

"I'm sure Professor Dumble-"

"Just...don't worry about it, Hermione...you were saying? About the pamphlet?"

"Right. Well, it explained the basics, but it also recommended that we check out some books from the library to learn more if we wanted, or even talk to a teacher about it. But it also said to be discreet about it since it was such a personal and potentially life-changing topic. I assumed Ron at least..."

"No, no one did." Harry said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Merlin, this is insane. I've always just wanted to live a normal human life, you know? Is that too much to bloody ask? Sometimes I wish I never would have found out about this stupid world."

"That wouldn't change anything, you know. You'd still get your Inheritance, whether you knew you were magical or not."

Harry put his head in his hands as he sat. "I really wish there was a way to find out what form you might change into."

"One of the books I read said that there were often clues in your life that would serve as hints."

"So basically, there's no way of telling?"

"Unfortunately, no. And I'm told that most who go through it really only notice those clues after they'd actually gone their inheritance. Quite often people are wrong in their guesses, but when it finally happens, the clues turned out to be so simple that they were easily overlooked."

Silence reigned between the two as they sat silently, pondering the possibilities.

"Will you be here for me?" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked over at her without hesitation. "No matter what, Hermione. Come dragon or Puffskein, I'll always be there for you. The same goes with Ron, I'm sure." The look of disbelief in her eyes at his last sentence didn't go unnoticed. Harry knew Ron had the capacity for petty emotions, but he honestly thought Ron would always be there when it counted. "So, this weekend then?"

"Yeah, and they've give me a month off after that, just in case I can't...you know...if I have to find another...job."

"Right. So you're doing it here then?"

She nodded.

"Okay then."

They sat together quietly for a while longer, neither of them knowing what to say, before Harry eventually decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Knowing you, you'll probably just end up being some new species of genius that needs a bigger head to fit all that information you got in there."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that played across her lips. "Prat."

Harry laughed as he ducked out of the way of a flying pillow.

**-~-MI-~-**

"So, this is it."

"Yep. You comfortable?"

"Yeah, are the wards and runes in place?"

"Triple and quadruple checked."

"Promise me, Harry, that you'll still be my friend after this?"

"You know I'd never-"

"I just need to hear the words...please?"

"I promise, Hermione Jean Granger, that you're stuck with me for the rest of our existence. I'll even haunt you if I die first."

She hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Don't say things like that!"

"Only if you promise me the same thing I just promised you, except ten months from now?"

Hermione nodded. "I promise."

"Good."

The hours of daylight faded to darkness as they both meandered about, chatting about anything and nothing. The subject of Ron not being there came up at one point, but he had a semi-valid reason, as everyone knew the Cannons were in the playoffs for the first time in…forever. Harry couldn't imagine not being here with his friend for something this important and possibly life-changing, but he supposed that might just be Ron's pureblood upbringing that led him to the point where he seemed to trivialize the whole thing.

"I think it's happening!"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Hermione sat up from her bed to look at herself. He looked up at her and noticed a dull violet glow emanating from her body. "Maybe you should lay down?"

"I can't! I'm too nervous! Oh, Harry...I can't do this."

Harry almost chuckled...but that would have been cruel at this point. "If there was a way I could save you from this, you know I would."

Before either of them knew it, the dull glow flashed into a brilliant white light, temporarily blinding the duo. They both screamed as they were knocked down by the force of the shockwave, Harry to the floor and Hermione to the other side of her bed. An unknown amount of time passed in a haze before they both started stirring again. Harry was the first to come to his senses. "Hermione?" He searched around, still dizzy form the magical outburst, finally coming to focus on her prone form on the bed across the room. He rushed over to check, stumbling twice on the way. "Hermione, are you okay?"

When he put a hand on her shoulder, she groaned a bit before her motor functions came back under control. "Harry? What happened?"

"You...uh...exploded, or something." The words seemed to bring Hermione's mind back to the present as she bolted upright and began taking stock of every inch of her body. Harry blushed as she quite generously grabbed and squeezed her own breasts before taking inventory of the rest of her body.

"Nothing!" The hint of disappointment in her voice was a surprise for Harry, but the relief was also nearly physically palpable. The possibility of becoming something like a sorceress probably excited her to some measure before the whole ordeal, but the knowledge of having avoided becoming something akin to a four-legged horse/woman hybrid, seemed to be the main contributor to her current state of emotion.

"See! You had nothing to worry about. No horns or green skin anywhere. I, on the other hand - being fate's favorite plaything - still expect a hug from you even after I've been turned into whatever slimy sea creature the powers-that-be deems worthy."

The happiness in her eyes at being able to keep the identity she'd had all her life was clearly visible in her smile as she darted over and gave him the biggest hug she could. "Thank you, Harry. For being here for me."

"No problem, love. Now...since I'm not the one with a month off work, I actually need to get some sleep before the morning, so I'm gonna hit the hay. Are you going to be okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'll probably be up for a bit with how my adrenaline's been pumping, but I'll be fine. And I probably won't be taking the whole month off now, seeing that it looks like it's not needed anymore."

"Alright then, see you in the morning." He reached out and gave her another hug, which she seemed to return even tighter than the one before.

"Goodnight."

As Harry left the room, he couldn't shake the feeling that, even though it seemed that nothing had happened, there was still something slightly off about his bushy-haired best friend. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but her hug few moments ago felt...different, than usual. Pondering the issue while making his way to his room, he couldn't fathom any way in which she COULD be different. After all, she looked and acted just like she did before the flash of light...didn't she?

Thinking his mind was probably just playing tricks on him, he quietly went through his evening routine and was in bed just slightly after 2 in the morning.

**-~-MI-~-**

A blood-curdling scream erupted throughout the flat and Harry was on his feet, wand in-hand, in an instant. He grabbed his glasses and sped out of the room clad only in his boxers and a t-shirt.

Another scream, pointed him toward the bathroom. Once he got there, he kicked the door open and ran in with his wand at the ready. The sight that stood before him brought his thought process to a complete and grinding halt.

Not only was Hermione standing there naked as the day she was born, she seemed to have gone though somewhat of a...growth spurt.

Hermione turned toward him as he knocked the door open, modesty seemed to have been the last thing on her mind as she raced toward him with her arms open wide. "Oh, Harry! I don't understand. I went to sleep just fine and...I woke up like this!"

Harry was pulled into her hug with strength comparable to what he imagined it would've felt like to be hugged by a bodybuilder. His face was now, embarrassingly, held tightly between Hermione's newly enlarged breasts as she whined and whimpered about everything that had been running through her head. Clothes wouldn't fit, people would stare, and who knows how Ron would act. Her mouth just wouldn't stop moving.

Harry, in the meantime was struggling to breathe. His arms began to flail just as he realized that he was only a few minutes away from dying one of the most pleasurable deaths he could ever think of.

"RMNEE! OMPH...OMPH!"

"What?" Hermione seemed to come to her senses when she looked down and saw a shock of unruly hair squashed between her massive boobs. "Oh god, Harry, I'm so sorry!" She released him as he went sprawling to the floor gasping for breath.

When Harry finally came to his senses, he looked up to see his best friend struggling to cover herself with a towel that looked entirely too small. For a moment, Harry could only stare as parts of her body he had never thought about before were occasionally exposed behind her struggle with the undersized fabric. In front of him now stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, who just hours ago, had been his bushy-haired, know-it-all, best friend of almost eight years. Her skin was impossibly smooth, her legs went on forever, her hair was straight and shimmering, and her boobs, oh Merlin, her boobs were almost larger than his head!

"Harry! Would you stop staring for a moment and help me?"

Harry shook his head. "H-Help you...what?"

"Help me figure out what's going on!"

Just then, the strangeness he felt the night before when they shared a parting hug was now, in hind sight, clearly explainable. She'd probably already started growing at that point, and the slight height difference was what made it feel so weird. Apparently she'd continued that growth throughout the whole night.

"Well, I'm guessing that this probably has something to do with your Inheritance. I noticed last night when we hugged that there was something off, but it wasn't noticeable enough for me to say anything. Seems pretty obvious now though. You had already grown a bit before I left the room."

Harry could always tell when Hermione's brain latched onto a solution just by the expression on her face. He saw that very expression just before his best friend groaned and sat heavily on the floor with her hands covering her face. "So that's it then."

"What's it?"

"My inheritance. I'm a...a giant. Or at least...I will be."

As Harry kept watching, torn between concern and lustful thoughts, he paused once more, not quite believing what he was seeing. She was still growing.

"Oh god, Harry, I can't stop it." A gasp left her lips that sent shivers down Harry's spine. It wasn't a gasp of pain at all, but one of pleasure. Hermione fell to her knees as wave after wave of that same pleasure spread throughout her body. Centimeter by centimeter, she grew, every once in a while looking directly at him as Harry stood there, helpless as to what he could possibly do to help her. "Oh, Harry. I want it to stop, but it feels soooo good!"

Harry couldn't move. Watching his best friend expand in every way possible had Little Harry standing at attention straighter and harder than ever before. When Hermione suddenly began rubbing herself between her legs, he just couldn't help it anymore. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out so that he could rub one off, as she seemed to be off in her own world at this point.

Hermione on the other hand, would have none of that. When she cracked open her eyes to see what he was doing, the lust in her gaze was almost tangible. She reached out for him and grabbed Harry around the waist; her two enlarged hands almost encircling him completely, and set him down between her growing legs. "Fuck me, Harry, fuck me now!"

All sense of decorum went out the window as Hermione promptly ripped his t-shirt and boxers apart like they were tissue paper. She grabbed his bum with her two impossibly large hands and pulled his pelvis toward hers, igniting in him the primal instinct to pump away at her slowly expanding pussy with his above-average cock. "Yes, Harry, just like that! Keep going!"

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here he was, plowing himself into his best friend without restraint as she continued to grow beyond the limits of his perceived normality. Seven feet, eight feet, nine feet. Soon enough her head was halfway down the hallway outside as Harry tried his best to keep up a descent amount of friction between his cock and her slick inner walls. When it soon became apparent that neither of them was getting any pleasure from his pelvis ramming up against her throw-pillow-sized pussy lips, Harry "pulled out" and without a second though, shoved his arm inside up past his elbow. The moist warmth almost sent him to orgasm as he explored her superhuman depths. Her muscles seemed to grab and pull him deeper inside with every rhythmic gyration. When his fingers brush up against spongy area just behind her lower abdomen, Hermione screamed, "FUUUUCK! Yes, Harry! There! Don't stop!"

Harry pumped away with his arm, driving his best friend to orgasm after orgasm. Her growth seemed to slow just at the point where the doorjamb and the walls around her were beginning to crack and strain under the pressure. Harry guessed she had to be in the range of 16 to 20 feet tall by now. Before he knew it, a hand wrapped around his torso and lifted him out into the hallway (carefully avoiding the top of the bathroom doorway) with her single-handed grip now almost able to wrap all the way around his torso just as her two-handed grip had been able to nearly an hour ago.

The lust in her huge brown eyes had dampened a bit, but he could tell she had more in store for him. "Your turn, Little Man." In any other situation, Harry might have felt his pride take a hit at the nickname, but coming from her, it only served to turn him on more. Before he could say anything, she leaned forward and wrapped her oversized lips over his throbbing member. It was almost comical the way their difference in size made it look like she was sucking on a small straw, but the pleasure of having her huge plump lips sucking and licking him to the point of ecstasy, practically erased all other thought from his mind.

"Come on Little Man, cum for Big Mione. I wanna taste you." In the next instant, he did. And she sucked him absolutely dry, enjoying every last drop.

At this point, Harry had no idea how exhausted he really was, so it was quite a surprise when, once again, he felt a pair of hands lifting him off the ground, only to place him atop the softest thing he'd every felt in his life. Just before drifting off, it finally clicked in his mind that he was about to fall asleep between his best friends newly grown beach ball-sized breasts.

**-~-MI-~-**

Needless to say, Hermione soon became an outcast from the wizarding world. No matter how intelligent and beautiful she was (at least in Harry's eyes), she could never garner any more respect than what was given to that of the rest of the world's giant population.

When her height eventually topped out at nearly 30 feet tall three weeks after her growth began, the sheer logistics that would be required for her to even make an attempt at continuing her previous life, clearly wasn't within the realm of possibility. So it was an extremely downtrodden Hermione that was forced to move away from the large city, into the lower populated areas of the countryside, away from prying eyes and persecution, to make what she could out of the lot in life she had been given.

To her pleasant surprise, , though, Harry decided to go right along with her without even the slightest hint of hesitation.

Unfortunately, on the other side of that coin, Ron had all but ceased contact with her shortly after discovering that his love interest was now almost six times his size, not to mention the fact that she had practically had sex with his best mate while the whole change was taking place. The fact that her rapidly changing hormones left her without a single iota of self-control at the time, didn't seem to play a factor in their continued attempts to beg for his forgiveness.

The growing tension between the former couple, as she continually tried to contact him, while he did his very best to ignore her completely, eventually blew up into a bitter falling out between the two.

It took her a while to get over it, but with Harry by her side, Hermione was eventually able to move on with her life, especially after Harry pointed out the fact that if they were truly meant to be together, Ron would have been able to see past their physical differences and forgiven her for her one involuntary mistake. The fact that Ron clearly couldn't do that probably meant that their relationship wouldn't have lasted that long anyway, even without her sudden change in stature.

The rest of the Weasley family kept in contact occasionally, but with the rift that had formed between the newly formed duo and the two youngest Weasley children, they were largely left to themselves.

Harry had never been happier.

The home they lived in had to be custom built to account for her size, but it wasn't anything Harry couldn't afford. They ended up with what amounted to a studio home (not unlike a warehouse), most of it being a large, single, multipurpose room with only the two bathrooms (one large and one normal) being separated from the rest for privacy.

They hadn't ever officially discussed becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, but over time, they had grown closer to one another, enjoying each other's company through the good times and the bad, and providing comfort to the other in the other's times of need.

By the time Harry finally mustered up enough courage to propose to her - with a custom made ring that was big enough fit around his leg - her 'yes' had been a forgone conclusion.

Life at the Granger-Potter household was filled with passion and tranquility for almost half a year before a wrench finally found it's way into the workings of their relationship.

**-~-MI-~-**

"FINE, then you can just go find yourself a 'NORMAL' girl to stick your little dick into!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"I can't help how big I am Harry! And I won't let you go damaging yourself with experimental spells! I don't care about your size because we do good enough as it is. And I don't want you to ruin your chances of having children in the future!"

"It was just an idea, for God's sake! You're blowing things way out of proportion!" The flash of anger in her eyes made him realize what he'd just said.

His wife had eventually came to accept the difference in size between them, but in the heat of an argument, Harry always made it a point to avoid using size references as any sort of weapon against her. The last time he'd let something slip - an expression not unlike the one he'd just used, though said on purpose at the time, which was before they were married - he spent the next week recovering in bed from a few broken ribs, while Hermione spent the whole time apologizing for not knowing her own strength. That was also the first time he realized that her size wasn't the only thing she'd inherited from the giants. They were also notoriously famous for the occasional bout of uncontrollable anger.

Back to the present, nothing was said between the two for a few minutes, as Harry let her temper come back down to manageable levels. Hermione also seemed to be making an effort to calm herself before making an attempt to speak.

When her fists finally unclenched and the scowl that wrinkled her forehead slowly washed away, Harry sighed and hung his head as he sat heavily on a nearby footstool. "You're right...I'm sorry for even bringing it up." He ran a frustrated hand through roughly his hair before continuing, "and I do want to have a family with you someday, so I understand the risks, believe me. I guess it was just another instance of me not thinking things through beforehand, you know? I just wish...I...I don't know..."

His wife got down on her hands and knees and leaned down toward him, her anger eventually replaced with concern. "What, Harry? Whatever it is, you can tell me." It used to intimidate him when she brought her face this close, with her nose alone being almost as big as his head, but with the trust that had slowly grown between them, he was well over it at this point.

Harry turned his head from her large, brown-eyed expression of compassion and growled in frustration. "You have no idea how it feels for me sometimes."

"How what feels, love? Help me understand."

"I just...you know that I'm not trying to trivialize how difficult things are for you now, but...sometimes I just feel, I don't know...insignificant."

"Oh, Harry, you know I don't see it that way. You're everything to me. You're my world."

"That's not quite what I mean...or at least it's not as simple as that...or maybe it is something like that...but not quite...damn it, I don't know how to say this..."

"Just spit it out, Harry. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out and we'll get through it. Just like always."

Harry gave a heavy sigh. If he couldn't say this to Hermione, then who could he say it to? He took a deep breath and looked up into her two literally big, brown eyes. "I'm sorry if this is going to sound crude, but...every once in a while...I get this nearly uncontrollable urge to...I don't know the best way to say it...to...plow your pussy till it's raw." He hastily continued before she could open her mouth to speak, like he knew she wanted. "I mean, I'm guessing it must be a male thing or something, some kind of primal instinct, but subconsciously knowing that it would never be physically possible for me to do anything like that...sometimes it just gets very...aggravating...maybe even...degrading, I guess might be another word to use? Like I'm not enough man for you...if that makes any sense."

"Harry..."

"I'm not saying that I don't enjoy what we do! Believe me, I enjoy all of it. Even the occasional surfacing of my Oedipus complex when you're cradling me in your arms, but every once in a while, I just have this urge to...I don't know...'dominate' isn't the right word. I guess I'd just like to know what it feels like to be in control, at least one time."

"But you have been in control, honey, I let you take control all the time."

"Yes, and those times are always very enjoyable, have no doubts about that, but...it's just not the same thing. What I'm talking about is on a whole other level. You can let me have control all you want, but deep down, we both know that I could never be truly in control in our bedroom. If you decided it was something you didn't want, you wouldn't let it happen."

The confusion on her face told him that he wasn't expressing his feelings with the correct words. "So what...you want to be able to rape me?"

Harry stood up from the stool and turned away angrily. "For fuck's sake, no! Merlin, I don't know how else to explain this!" A few minutes passed as Harry paced. He turned to her before he spoke again.

"Okay, Let me try this: Sometimes I wish I could just lift you up against a wall and plow my dick into your pussy until you scream my name."

"What!" The speed at which she stood up put an ache in his neck as he watched her tower over him.

"I don't mean that in a degrading way! So please, don't take it that way! I just..." tears began to form in his eyes as he sat back down on the stool. His voice cracked and he put his head in his hands once more. "I just..."

A few moments passed before he was able to speak again, but when he did, the words came out from deep within as tears made their way down his cheeks. "I miss being able to wrap you in my arms when you need comforting. I miss being able to walk alongside you while holding hands. I miss being the one to come to your rescue you when you needed saving. I miss being the shoulder you could cry on when you got upset. And...when we finally decide to take that last step...to have children, to start a family, I want nothing more than to be able to make slow, passionate love to you. REAL love. Not my hands up your pussy, not you using my body as a dildo. I want to be able to look into your eyes as I spill inside you, creating the ultimate representation of the love we have for each other."

By this point, Hermione's tears were splashing to the floor like spilled cups of water.

Harry continued. "But those kind of things... just aren't possible anymore. And sometimes the frustration builds up and I just don't know what to do."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sat on the ground and gathered him into her arms, cradling him as the sound of her loud sniffles filled the room. "I had no idea you felt like this."

Undoubtedly, they'd found a small number of negatives that stemmed directly from their difference in size, but at times like these, being held in her arms like this, Harry was always reminded that the good always far outweighed the bad. He supposed his appreciation for this position was rooted from the lack of experience he'd had with love growing up, not having a mother figure in his life, but he tried not to dwell on it too much, because, as was often the case, he usually felt content to just live in the moment.

"To top it all that off, MY Inheritance is coming up next week. Which is probably why this is all coming to the foreground now. Each day, my heart beats a little faster and my nerves are just a little bit more on edge. I'm just afraid that we'll lose everything we've gained these past few months."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could stand to lose a few of what I gained in the last few months."

Harry couldn't help the smile that she coaxed out of him.

"It'll be okay, Harry, no matter what happens, I'll be with you. I made that promise to you, just like you did for me, and I intend to keep it." She rubbed the pad of her thumb gently against the side of his face. "As for the other issue, well...you were right, I can't really imagine what it feels like for you sometimes, but...we'll figure something out, Harry...we always do."

After a few more minutes of cuddling and comfort, the need for release quickly arose in them both. When it got to the point where Harry was about to dive into her with his right arm again, she stopped him with a contemplative look on her face. "Wait, I think I have an idea that might help you. At least temporarily." She reached over to her wand on the massive bedside table, which looked more like a toothpick to her now, and cast a spell on her upper body region. "Come here."

Harry walked up to where his wife indicated as she rolled over onto her stomach. She reached between herself and the floor and pulled her breasts up so that if she so desired, she could have used either of them as a pillow to lay her head on.

Over the past few months, Hermione's height hadn't increased more than maybe a couple of inches, but her boobs, for some reason, never seemed to stop growing. Each week they would notice an increase in size until they got to where they were now, roughly the size of a couple of overfilled bean bags. It was for that very reason that Harry was now presented with a view that was made up entirely of only his wife's head surrounded on both sides by two large mounds of silky-smooth boob-flesh. "I want you to fuck my tits, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You know we can't do that, love...we've tried. You're just too big, there's not enough friction."

"No, Harry," her hands came into view and she grabbed her left tit and pointed the corresponding nipple in his direction. With a few moments of kneading and prodding, her nipple enlarged to a size he had never seen before. A white substance slowly began to leak out of the now very sizeable slit at the tip as she used her fingers to spread the hole open even more. "I mean, fuck...my...tits, Harry."

He required no more convincing. Harry immediately lunged forward, grabbing the humongous mound of flesh with both arms and slowly, but steadily, shoved his throbbing cock into her engorged nipple hole. The sensations that came with finally having something tight to plow his cock into were closer nirvana than he could have ever imagined. Over the next half hour, he enthusiastically pumped away at her bouncing boobs, creating waves and ripples in her soft flesh with each forward thrust.

Hermione meanwhile was once again basking in the power of being so much bigger than Harry. She had eventually come to love the power and sensuality that came with being her size, especially when it came to matters of the bedroom. Every reminder she got of that fact while they were being intimate with each other only added to the already considerable pleasure. Harry knew, of course, how she felt at times like these, because they had discussed it on more than one occasion, but he never seemed to mind, as long as she never sought to degrade him in any way. She watched on in amusement as her Little Man pumped his tiny little dick into her gaping nipple hole, not unlike a small dog would hump a normal sized person's leg. The expressions that played across his face were absolutely adorable, and she could never get enough of watching how cute he looked when he was on the verge of coming.

"Fuck, yes, Mione."

"Mmm, what was that, baby?"

"Fuck, yes, Big Mione, you're tits are so fucking huge!" A while back, she told him how much it turned her on to be called that, but every once in a while Harry would be so lost in what he was doing that he would occasionally need a reminder. And, as was his nature, he always upped the ante with additional phrases like that, that sent shivers up her considerable spine.

Not too much longer after that, Harry hit his peak, and she promptly followed with an orgasm of her own. He fell against her boob in exhaustion, hanging on so that he wouldn't fall off onto the hard floor, and she was content to hold him there while she transported him over to their bed.

**-~-MI-~-**

The night of Harry's Inheritance went almost the same as his fiancé's. Flash of light. Explosion. Falling asleep.

But the next morning, when the sun had just come over the mountains to the east, Hermione awoke in their oversized bed to find Harry missing. "Harry?"

"In the bathroom, Mione!" The chipper-ness in his voice was a pleasant surprise. She was glad he seemed to be happy with whatever happened.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, better than okay, in fact." She could hear the anticipation in his voice, which piqued her curiosity even more. "I have an idea I want to try, but you're going to have to trust me."

"You know I'll always trust you, love."

"Ok, then lay down and close your eyes."

A rustling sound comparable to that of a tent being torn down echoed through the room for a few seconds as Hermione got out from under the covers and positioned herself accordingly. "Ok, done." She heard the door open and smiled at the quickness of his little steps.

A small part of her subconscious had hoped that he might become a giant like her, but her logical mind told her that the odds of that happening to both of them at the same time were astronomically low, so the sound of his small normal-sized feet running across the room didn't really register on her "disappointment scale".

"Don't look, just feel." Hermione felt his small hands push her knees apart as he slowly walked his way up to her crotch. "You ready?"

"Yes."

"Relax, I promise you'll enjoy this...maybe even as much as I will."

She had her doubts, but if it was pleasurable, who was she to complain.

In the next instant, Hermione screamed in pleasure as she felt a completely foreign sensation rubbing against the inner walls of her pussy. "Oh GOD YES!" Whatever it was, it filled her up like she had never been filled before, not even on the rare occasion when he sometimes let her use him as a full-body dildo. "FUCK, YES! That feels so good!"

Thirty minutes later, Hermione screamed her 14th orgasm as Harry finally reached his single climax.

When Hermione finally had the strength to lift her head off the pillow, she half expected to see Harry looming over her, having found some alternate way of becoming a giant himself, but when nothing appeared in her field of vision, she sat up on her elbows and looked down between her legs...

There Harry stood, clearly the same height as he always had been, smiling blissfully, while protruding impossibly from between his legs, was the longest and thickest cock Hermione had ever seen in her life. It was unlike anything she'd ever imagined, even after reaching her current size. She was sure that if she decided to get up and walk around right now, his dick was now more than large enough to keep himself lodged in between her legs for as long as he wanted. A quickly formed fantasy of her going out into public with Harry cradled in her panties, shoving his oversized prick into her, deeper with every step, gave her a small aftershock orgasm as they both lay back in exhaustion.

"So you're what now, a Giant Cock Monster or something? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Harry smirked. In the next few seconds, his dick shrank to normal size, causing a small moan of complaint to escape his wife's lips. "Nope...Metamorphmagus." In the next moment his mouth opened impossibly wide as his tongue inflated to mammoth proportions. Without needing to be asked, he promptly began licking, flicking and plowing his overgrown tongue into and around her giant wet nether-lips.

In between screams and moans Hermione asked him to remind her later to find a way to personally thank the Fates for the years that lay ahead.

When he answered her in Parseltongue, she quickly lost consciousness to a bout of pure ecstasy.

**-~-END-~-**


End file.
